¿secuestrado?
by zerezo-kittzz
Summary: -¿Se supone que esto es un asalto?- Pregunto el azabache, bufando. -No te equivoques bonito, esto no es un asalto, sino un secuestro- respondió la pelirrosa presionando con mas fuerza el arma... Nuevo fic...Entren y lean, sasusaku... XD
1. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que abajo leen si.**

**Capítulo 1:**

**¿Secuestrado?**

.

.

_No sabía cómo es que había llegado a este punto, pero por otro lado, entendía sus razones tan desesperadas. Y es que sus hermanas no le habían dejado otro remedio, tenía que hacer algo definitivo para callar sus habladurías, pero, ¿estaría haciendo lo correcto?_

.

.

— Espero no haberte levantado tan temprano Sakura— mencionó aquella voz por el auricular, claramente burlona.

— ¡No! ¡¿Cómo crees?— respondió la chica, usando el sarcasmo como escudo defensor, como siempre solía usar en estos casos.

— Pues bien, debes saber la razón de esta llamada, así que espero que estés lista ya que mamá está impaciente por verte— volvió a decir bostezando de aburrimiento.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, su mente divagó por unos instantes, recordando a su familia. El caso era sumamente esplendido, comenzando por la inesperada invitación a festejar navidad y año nuevo en la casa de campo de la familia. Aún no sabía de quién había sido la idea pero podía imaginarlo, quién más sino una de sus hermanas, para ser más exacta la mayor: Karin, quien se regodeaba del último chisme dispersado por su otra hermana, Ino, que sabía dios dónde se había enterado del rompimiento con su novio, o bueno a estas alturas ex novio y ex prometido.

Hacía aproximadamente dos semanas que se había roto la relación de tres meses en que ella creyó estar locamente enamorada de ese chico en particular. Reconocía que Kiba tenía lo suyo, pero su desengaño fue al encontrarlo con una chica días después de pedirle matrimonio, afortunadamente sus padres no llegaron a conocerlo, o se llevarían una decepción aún peor.

.

— Sakura, ¿sigues ahí?— Escuchó de nuevo la voz chillona de Karin taladrándole los oídos.

— Por supuesto— Respondió incomoda, sabiendo de sobra la situación que se le venía encima.

— ¡Por un momento pensé que me habías dejado colgada al teléfono!— exclamó la chica en tono de reproche.

_Como si fuera posible_, pensó Sakura reprimiendo un bostezo, —Creo que no podré ir Karin, hace días que me siento un poco mal y temo enfermar más con el clima de Osaka en estas temporadas…— iba a seguir diciendo mil excusas, cuando fue cortada abruptamente por una carcajada burlona.

— Más bien querida _hermana_, creo que lo que intentas evitar es tu famosa relación fracasada, ¿o no es cierto que tu novio te dejó por otra?— Indagó, usando veneno en su voz, haciendo que la chica palideciera.

Ella había hecho un montaje de escena perfecto, en caso de que sus padres preguntaran por su supuesto novio. Diría que la relación simplemente no había funcionado, más no esperó jamás que Karin estuviera tan enterada del asunto, haciendo que su orgullo pidiera a gritos auxilio. Jamás, jamás dejaría a Karin pisotear de nuevo su magullado orgullo.

—Pues creo que te enteraste mal, _querida_— Contraatacó la pelirrosa, usando su mejor tono de ofensa.— Mi novio y yo estamos muy enamorados, y hasta tenemos pensado casarnos muy pronto— Sonrió al escuchar el leve carraspeo que hizo su hermana del otro lado.

— Entonces será más que emocionante poder conocer por fin a mi cuñado— habló Karin ya más repuesta del impacto de las palabras antes dichas.

— Pasaré por ustedes a las ocho, espero y estén listos para entonces, ya que el viaje es largo— Dicho esto colgó, dejando a Sakura al borde del colapso. _¿Qué hará?_ Se preguntó mirando a su reloj por su sentencia: faltaban exactamente 11 horas para encontrar a un supuesto novio que la acompañara durante esas dos malditas semanas.

Trató de pensar con claridad, buscando a un posible candidato que no conocieran a las arpías de sus hermanas, pero su cerebro se negaba a darle respuestas, empezando por el escaso número de amigos hombres que conocía. Definitivamente estaba perdida.

.

El pasar de las horas hacía más lenta su agonía, tal vez debiera llamar a Karin y avisarle de algún contratiempo que su novio imaginario tuvo, para dejarle claro que no podía asistir con ella, pero de sobra sabía que ellas se burlarían de sólo escucharla decir esas excusas baratas. Con lástima, observó sus dos maletas hechas para partir en menos de una hora.

.

A las 8:00 en punto tocaron al timbre de la puerta, no hacía falta preguntar para saber quién era.

— ¡Sakura, abre la maldita puerta!— gritó Karin, tocando con insistencia.

La pelirrosa titubeó por unos segundos más, y al final, decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, abriría y buscaría luego una excusa convincente.

— ¿Qué sucede Karin?— sonrió fingiendo, y tomó con decisión sus maletas, apretando más de lo normal los soportes para echarlas a andar.

— ¿Y tu novio?— preguntó la pelirroja con aparente calma, viendo sin disimulo dentro del apartamento.— ¿No me digas que tuvo una emergencia y por eso no podrá ir?— Siguió diciendo, encarándola de repente y sonriendo con satisfacción.

— No es eso, es que él sale mas tarde del trabajo— Mintió a la vez que se le ocurría fingir una escena más creíble. Si eso haría, pondría la alarma de su móvil en diez minutos, y así, entablaría una conversación sola para que Karin la escuchara y no dudara de ella.

La pelirroja sonreía burlona al descubrir las mentiras de su hermana, y es que era obvio que ella mentía y no podía ocultarlo, por eso mismo adelantó el viaje para esas horas ya que la conocía a la perfección y sabía que buscaría a alguien que fingiera ser su amante y la acompañara.

Bajaron en silencio por el ascensor del edifico, Sakura nerviosa y Karin más fresca viendo cerca su victoria.

.

— Sakura— Interrumpió su paso, viendo de reojo a la pelirrosa, que venía tras ella. —Iré a la farmacia por unos analgésicos que me encargó papá, espérame en el auto— Pausó mirando la calle que estaba por cruzar —Sirve y hacemos tiempo para esperar a tu galán. — Se burló y cruzó sin mirar atrás.

La pelirrosa bufó recargada en el convertible rojo de su hermana, pero al instante, reaccionó recordando su plan, y sacando su móvil para poner su alarma.

Cuando terminó, echó un vistazo al estacionamiento casi desértico, para ser tan temprano, sus ojos se posaron en un cuerpo musculoso y atlético que se dirigía apresurado a un Ferrari negro trayendo consigo tres maletas.

Su suerte no podía ser mejor, decidió al tiempo que avanzaba a paso veloz hacia él. Aunque su mente le decía que se detuviera, su sentido común le exigía hacer la loca idea que de pronto se le había ocurrido.

.

.

No podía creerlo. Era una tontería lo que Tayuya, su prometida, le estaba obligando a hacer. Un semejante ridículo. Hacía días que había decidido viajar a Tokio a visitar a sus padres, para advertirlos de la noticia de su próxima boda. Pero el viaje estaba planificado para él sólo, nunca imaginó que Tayuya se pondría en un plan fastidioso y le exigiera llevarla con él.

Trayendo consigo dos enormes maletas, y justo ahora que iba hacia allá, ¿joder, qué más podía pasarle ahora? Aparte de tener que sacar el equipaje del auto de su novia, quien tenía el capricho de querer viajar en el mismo auto.

Luchó contra una maleta que no cabía entre los coches parqueados, ganando la batalla con esfuerzo. Al instante volteó hacia la farmacia, en donde se suponía que ella compraba calmantes y algunas botellas de agua, ya que alegaba que si tomaba suficiente agua no perdería la línea tan rigurosa que llevaba.

Bufó molesto al tiempo que sentía algo duro y afilado posarse en su espalda. _Lo que le faltaba,_ pensó, mientras se tensaba su cuerpo.

.

.

— No te muevas— Bramó Sakura, haciendo más presión en la espalda del que ahora distinguía pelinegro.

— ¿Se supone que esto es un asalto?— Preguntó el muchacho, con notorio sarcasmo en la voz, al escuchar la inconfundible voz de una mujer.

— No te equivoques bonito, esto no es un asalto— Pausó un momento y vio hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de la altura que este le llevaba. _¡Le llevaba más de una cabeza!_ Pensó, tragando grueso. Su instinto le decía que esto iba mal, pero ya era tarde para echarse atrás.

— Mira... — Comenzó él, tratando de razonar. — Si esto es una broma del dobe de Naruto…— Habló mordaz el pelinegro apretando con fuerza las maletas, —Ya puedes decirle que no caí — Siguió diciendo, a la vez que fruncía el ceño al no escuchar la carcajada que esperaba.

— ¿Acaso no entiendes que te estoy secuestrando?— Soltó Sakura, ya cansada y con rapidez, encajando más su _arma,_ si es que eso era posible.

El muchacho dio un pequeño brinco en su sitio, si eso era una broma, ya había llegado demasiado lejos.

Naruto tendría problemas muy serios en cuanto lo viera. Por otro lado, la voz de la chica no se le hacía conocida de ningún lado.

Y mientras él continuaba con esos pensamientos, la mujer, rápidamente, le dice:

— Quiero que entres en el auto y lo eches a andar de inmediato, tenemos que irnos— habló lento pero preciso a lo que quería darle a entender. Era su última oportunidad. Y Sasuke, simplemente, frunció el ceño.

—No estarás hablando enserio, ¿verdad?— Profirió el moreno tratando de ver de reojo a su captora.

—Nunca he hablado más enserio— Dijo la chica con naturalidad, aunque por dentro el miedo la consumía. Instintivamente enterró más el _arma,_ en su _carne_ tan blanda.

El muchacho entendió que no era un juego. Maldita suerte la suya de haberse topado justamente con una delincuente. Metió la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta de copiloto, y cuando vio que estaba abierta, avanzó hacia la del conductor, montándose lentamente. Tenía una única oportunidad de encender rápido el motor y salir huyendo, pero tenía que ser extremadamente rápido.

—Pásate al otro lado y cierra la puerta, yo manejaré— Advirtió al ver las intenciones claras de huir. — y no intentes nada, que tengo un arma y no dudare en usarla si fuera necesario— al escucharla el pelinegro obedeció, maldiciendo internamente.

Sakura sonrío al verlo apretar los puños y cerrar los ojos muy fuerte, jamás creyó que sus zapatos de tacón aguja servirían para sacarla de ese apuro. Encendió el motor y arrancó como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó la pelirrosa al estar en transcurso en la carretera.

— No tengo intención de decírtelo— respondió el pelinegro muy enfadado, analizando a la chica a su lado. Era increíblemente estúpido que una pequeña molestia le estuviera haciendo esto. Buscó el arma con que antes lo amenazaba pero no la vio por ningún lado, llegó a la conclusión de que la llevaba entre la blusa y la falda lista por si intentaba hacer algún movimiento en falso.

— Soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura— Escuchó que decía la chica ¿pelirrosa?, en definitiva esta escena era de locos.

La pelirrosa estaba molesta, ¿quién se creía ese arrogante para no decirle su cochino nombre?, bah, ni que fuera tan importante. Ahora que lo detallaba bien, se dio cuenta de que era sorprendentemente hermoso, empezando por esos orbes tan oscuros que miraban con intensidad, y esa nariz tan recta y afilada que parecía perfecta y rematando con esos labios tan sensuales y exquisitamente probables. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza al pensar en eso último.

— Hmp… me llamo Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke— Dijo con aburrimiento, ya harto de la mirada de la mujer — y quiero que sepas que estás cometiendo un delito muy grave— Advirtió frunciendo de nueva cuenta el ceño.

Sakura pegó un respingo al escucharlo, ella no estaba cometiendo ningún delito, sólo era un favor que se hacía para no quedar en ridículo.

— Te equivocas, yo no soy ninguna delincuente— Se defendió con pasión, ignorando al pelinegro.

Al escucharla Sasuke enarco las cejas, _¿qué no era delincuente?_ ¿Y cómo se le llamaba a lo que estaba haciendo?

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?— Sugirió el moreno con incredulidad, — ¡Por Kami, me amenazaste con un arma! ¡Jamás me habían hecho algo así!— grito a la defensiva, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la mujer.

— ¿Eh?— Preguntó, pensando sus últimas palabras, — ¿Te refieres a mi zapato?— Prosiguió, diciendo al tiempo que se lo enseñaba.

Para esas alturas, Sasuke ya no sabía si echarse a reír o de plano llorar. No podía creer que una desconocida lo hubiera amenazado, y _secuestrado_ con un _zapato_. ¡Con un jodido _zapato_! Y lo peor del caso es que su plan si había resultado…

.

.

.

.

BUENO PUES LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LA DISFRUTEN TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLA PARA USTEDES, NOS LEEREMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…

.

.

.

.

ZEREZO KITTZZ.


	2. capitulo dos

** DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia que abajo leen si.**

**Capítulo 2:**

**¿Ayudarle…? ¿Seguro?**

.

.

— Tengo hambre, ¿es que las víctimas no tenemos derecho a comida?— Soltó Sasuke, fulminándola con la mirada. Llevaban horas en la carretera y ya venían haciendo mella en su estómago. Al principio pensó en tragarse su orgullo y no decir nada, pero ¿por qué sufrir en silencio pudiendo joderla a ella?

Sakura rodó los ojos. Llevaban tres horas de camino y el sujeto _ése_, no hacía más que maldecir y quejarse, primero de calor y ella como buena samaritana, encendió el aire acondicionado del auto, aunque se moría de frío y al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de él, comprendió que lo había hecho apropósito. _Claro_, se dijo, _como el trae ése estúpido traje, ni el frío le hace_.

— ¡No estaría mal ponerte a dieta! Estás como… pasadito de peso— Dijo la pelirrosa, a la vez que esquivaba un bache en el camino.

_¿Pasadito de peso…? ¡¿Pasadito de peso? ¿Es que esa mujer estaba ciega?_ Él podía presumir de su excelente físico, pero eso era algo que jamás admitiría delante de esa lunática.

—Hmp— fue todo lo que dijo, y se volteó indignado hacia la ventanilla. A lo lejos se distinguía un establecimiento donde podían vender comida, aunque dudaba que esa mujer tuviera el sentido común de pararse y ofrecerle algo.

__¡Mira un establecimiento!_— Sasuke pensó que después de todo no era tan mala secuestradora.

— ¡Hay no! ¡Olvidé mi cartera en el auto de Karin!— Gritó Sakura, alarmada sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

— ¿Y cómo pretendías comprar comida? ¿Con dinero invisible?— Alegó el azabache, frunciendo el ceño, bastante cabreado. Era irreal la manera de comportarse de esa mujer, pero ¿quién dijo que las mujeres eran precavidas?

— ¿Comida?— habló la muchacha, sin entender a qué se refería, —Yo no iba a comprar comida, sólo quería echar gasolina, ya que falta mucho camino y el tanque va por la mitad. Y sinceramente no creo que alcance, ¿tú qué crees?— preguntó muy inocente — Sería muy penoso quedarnos tirados en medio de la nada— Apostó la chica, quedándose en silencio, meditando sus opciones.

—Aunque bueno, ¡¿si me prestaras un poco de efectivo de tu cartera…?— Exclamó eufóricamente como si fuese la mejor idea que hubiera tenido en años.

_¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿A caso pensaba dejarlo morir de hambre?_- se preguntó bastante molesto. _¿Qué era todo ese parloteo?_, sólo alcanzó a escuchar eso de efectivo de su cartera. ¿Para qué quería dinero? No lo sabía, lo que sí, era que se estaba volviendo literalmente loco al lado de esa mujer.

— ¿De qué tanto parloteas?— preguntó sin poder aguantarlo. Juraba que en esas horas había hablado todo lo que no habló en sus 27 años de vida.

— ¿Es que no me prestas atención?— formuló la chica indignada dando un golpe al volante.

— ¡¿Estás loca? ¡¿Acaso no sabes conducir?— Bramó el pelinegro, agarrando con fuerza la puerta para sostenerse. — ¡Casi haces que me dé contra el vidrio!— Añadió al tiempo que le lanzaba a la pelirrosa una mirada de reproche, que ella fingió no ver.

— ¡Y yo creo que eres un tío extremadamente aburrido!— Exclamó doblando en una curva — Y por si acaso lo olvidaste ¡quiero tu cartera! O ¿pretendes que el auto se quede sin gasolina? Ya lo creo que sí, pero no pienso arriesgarme, ¡dámela! ¡Ahora!— al escucharla ordenarle algo, apretó los labios, dirigiéndole su mejor mirada de odio, el jamás obedecía las ordenes de nadie, mucho menos de una desquiciada que hacía algunas horas conocía.

—No— fue su mejor respuesta. Sonrió al verla hacer mohines, — No pienso darte mi cartera, para mi es mejor si nos quedamos sin combustible— Al verla encogerse de hombros frunció el ceño ofendido, ¿estaba jugando con él?

—No veo cuál sea la gracia del asunto— Dijo al verla soltar una estruendosa carcajada. —¿Qué te traes entre manos?— preguntó desconcertado.

—Nada, sólo pensaba en el manjar que se van a dar pronto los lobos— Un escalofrío sorprendió al pelinegro, pero no se dignó a mirarla. —Sabes, yo conozco los alrededores y soy muy ágil para correr, pero dudo que _**tú**_ puedas hacerlo…— Formuló la chica, marcándole el "_tu_" y viéndolo de reojo.

— Hn. Sinceramente lo dudo, ya que no traes tus mejores zapatos deportivos- dijo el pelinegro ya hastiado de la actitud de esa mujer. Sakura se quedó helada al escucharlo, pero no demostró que le importara.

— Tal vez, pero no pensaba usarlos, justo me imaginé corriendo con tus zapatos— Dijo sonriendo triunfal al verlo enarcar una ceja.

— No creo que seamos la misma talla— alegó el azabache encarándola, al tiempo que veía sus pequeños pies, rodeados por el _arma_ homicida.

— Nunca lo imaginé— Dijo suspirando. — Aun así, creo que servirán de algo. Cuando menos para defenderme con ellos, sería una buena distracción ya que parecen de payasos— habló de nueva cuenta, dejándolo, nuevamente, en shock.

Sasuke pensó que jamás había encontrado a una mujer que tuviera respuestas para todo, ¿con qué clase de chica se había topado? Lo ignoraba, pero por nada del mundo sería la comida de lobos.

— ¡Está bien! Tú ganas… _De nuevo_— dijo Sasuke entre dientes, sacando lentamente la cartera del saco.

— Eres muy amable— dijo al tiempo que recibía dinero más que suficiente para todo un mes. —Pero me temo que tendrás que entrar conmigo a la tienda si es que quieres comer algo, ¡no pienso traerte comida!— profirió bajando del auto con las llaves en la mano.

— ¿No tienes miedo de que escape?— Preguntó con curiosidad, al verla avanzar como si nada por la acera que daba al establecimiento.

— ¿A dónde podrías ir? No tienes auto, ni dinero y creo que tu móvil se ha quedado sin batería— Habló, caminado a prisa, intentando inútilmente de cubrirse del frío.

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que no tengo batería en el móvil?— formuló incrédulo, poniéndose a su altura. Sin duda, esa era su mejor arma para librarse de todo eso, pero ella tenía razón, ya que olvidó cargarlo y el maldito aparato estaba muerto, ni siquiera prendía a esas alturas. Pero de ahí a que ella lo supiera, era algo que lo llenaba de frustración.

— El sonido de la pila muriendo no es precisamente fácil de ignorar, aparte de tus continuos chillidos. Pero te aseguro que prefiero oír el pitido del móvil a tus quejas...— agregó sonriéndole con naturalidad.

— Hmp— soltó, y se fue a paso apresurado a buscar comida. _Definitivamente debía tener mucha hambre_, pensó Sakura viendo con atención las revistas de cotilleos.

Después de echar gasolina y comprar, a su ver, gran parte de la comida del lugar, partieron en silencio, sólo el continuo ruido del móvil llenaba el ambiente.

— Nos faltan casi tres horas para llegar, ya quiero ver la cara de mis padres cuando me vean— dijo Sakura sin pensar.

— ¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer conmigo?— preguntó el pelinegro, mirándola de lleno. Ignoraba su situación, pero no se confiaba de esa chica, aunque debía admitir que no se veía tan peligrosa como en un principio supuso.

— ¡Lo había olvidado!— exclamó la pelirrosa viéndolo con un brillo diferente en los ojos, cosa que no le gustó para nada a Sasuke — Por supuesto que vendrás conmigo y me ayudaras un poco, sólo un poco.

— ¡¿Estás loca? ¡No puedes ir por ahí secuestrando a la gente así porque sí! Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿por qué iba a ayudarte? — soltó el pelinegro bastante indignado, cruzándose de brazos.

— No es una costumbre... De hecho, esta es la primera vez, pero tranquilo, que no te va a pasar nada. ¿Por qué no te relajas y disfrutas del viaje?— Soltó, ignorando lo último dicho por él, mientras se encogía de hombros, restándole importancia.

— ¿Qué disfrute del viaje? — le preguntó, incrédulo por lo que dijo. — Mira, llévame de regreso y te aseguro que no le diré a nadie…— Al escucharlo, Sakura se tensó, sus planes no incluían quedar en ridículo y admitir delante de todos, su fracaso en la vida, _amorosa_, eso era algo que no podría soportar.

— Lo haría si pudiera, pero entonces, nada de esto valdría el esfuerzo de aguantar tus reclamos todo este largo camino. — habló la pelirrosa, observando como una vena adornaba su frente.

— ¡Estas completamente loca, aparte de petulante, agresiva y maniática!— gritó sorprendiéndose de sí mismo, pues si de algo podía presumir, era de su buen autocontrol, aun en las peores situaciones. Era irreal la manera en que esa muchacha lo sacaba de sus casillas, apenas se reconocía.

— ¿Ah sí?, pues si yo soy todo eso, tu eres un engreído, odioso, prepotente y aparte de todo, amargado, que cree que todo el mundo gira a su alrededor.

Sasuke sonrío con burla, exasperando a Sakura que respiraba agitada a causa del coraje. — Te faltó decir que soy un arrogante pero tú definitivamente eres una bruja. — completó ignorándola para centrase en el camino.

— ¿Me estas llamando bruja?— Soltó incrédula.

—Hmp— respondió Sasuke sin inmutarse. Si él estaba enojado, ¿por qué ella no? Debía admitir que disfrutaba hacerla enfadar. Era muy sencillo y fácil de conseguir.

— ¿Esa es una respuesta?— Habló enojada, aplastando el acelerador en el proceso. — Bueno, no me importa tu exceso de comunicación. Pero como te dije antes, necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novio… Delante de mi familia— Completó sin verlo, ya que suponía su respuesta anticipada.

— ¿No crees que esa idea te ha afectado el juicio?— Reclamó bastante cabreado al escuchar sus ocurrencias, ¿por qué secuestrar a un desconocido para hacer esas tretas? La respuesta murió en sus labios, al recordar la situación en que lo encontró, era muy favorecedor para ella encontrarlo con maletas en mano.

— ¿Perdón? — Suspiró. — Creo que mi móvil es el que está sonando— A Sasuke le apareció un tic en la ceja al escucharla. Era obvio que su comentario lo hacía para recalcarle que el suyo estaba literalmente muerto y por lo tanto su situación era lastimera. Frunció de nueva cuenta el ceño, llegando a la conclusión de que tendría arrugas prematuras si seguía al lado de esa mujer...

Sakura se sacó apresurada el móvil de la pequeña bolsa que portaba su falda. Sin ver la pantalla aplastó el botón de contestar presionando el altavoz sin darse cuenta y cuando pensaba llevárselo al oído escucho la estridente y chillona voz de su hermana.

— ¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde demonios estas? ¡Llevo horas esperándote como idiota, y no me digas que volviste al apartamento, porque fui a buscarte y no estabas! Aparte de que tus cochinas cosas aún siguen en mi auto. — escuchó que seguía gritando Karin a todo pulmón, casi dejándola sorda.

Sasuke escuchó inevitablemente la discusión, poniendo especial atención a la manera en que le hablaban a la pelirrosa.

— Lo siento Karin, es sólo que… tuve un pequeño contratiempo— Argumentó viendo de reojo a su acompañante. —Y bueno, digamos que me adelanté un poco al viaje— Al terminar de hablar escuchó una carcajada burlona del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿No me digas? — le pregunto con su evidente y estúpido sarcasmo. — Por favor Sakura, ¿cómo podrías haberte ido sin tus maletas? ¿Y en qué? Tu coche sigue aparcado fuera de tu apartamento.—

Alegó la voz, que Sasuke ya empezaba a aborrecer sin la necesidad de conocer a la receptora.

— No... — Dijo en voz queda y suspirando. — Viajo en otro coche, ¿recuerdas que te dije que esperaba a mi novio?— No pudo seguir hablando cuando fue interrumpida abruptamente.

— ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Me causa tanta gracia que digas comentarios tan absurdos, y más a estas alturas! ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?— Habló Karin indagando en el tema.

— No es ninguna broma Karin, de hecho, me falta casi una hora para llegar a la casa de campo— Suscitó Sakura desesperada, sin saber cómo reaccionar a las acusaciones de su hermana.

— ¿Y quién es el novio invisible? ¿Tiene nombre? Porque según recuerdo, el que tenías hace dos semanas te dejó en ridículo por tu mejor amiga, y mira que casi a un paso del altar— se burló condenándola y haciéndola revivir sus pesadillas.

Sakura se quedó muda momentáneamente y sin pensarlo frenó de repente, dejando que el silencio se llevara sus recuerdos.

Sasuke, sin saberlo, se enojó más., después de escuchar esa conversación, que según él, debía ser privada. Por lo que entendió, la mujer que hablaba era su hermana. Pero, ¿qué clase de hermana pisoteaba así los sentimientos de su propia familia? Volteó a ver de reojo a la chica pelirrosa, y se dio cuenta que estaba pálida, apretando con fuerza su labio inferior, casi haciéndose daño. Entonces la idea tan descabellada de ella cobró sentido.

Escuchó vagamente la insistente voz chillona gritando su nombre en espera de una respuesta, pero la chica parecía ida, perdida en sus pensamientos. No lo pensó mucho y aunque sabía que se iba a arrepentir, tomó el móvil y dijo:

—El novio invisible sí existe y sí tiene nombre. Se llama Sasuke Uchiha— Y sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

Sakura volteó casi con violencia a verlo, no podía creer que ese extraño la hubiera defendido, pero internamente sintió alivio que pronto fue reemplazado por emoción.

— Entonces, ¿me vas a ayudar?— Preguntó sonriendo, pero sin ser consciente.

Sasuke no se pudo resistir a su encantadora sonrisa, y sonrío imperceptiblemente de lado, pero pronto cayó en cuenta de algo,_¿encantadora sonrisa?_ Negó con brusquedad, volteándose de golpe hacia el paisaje desértico.

No podía estar engañándose, era obvio que en el fondo tenía sentimientos y ese era uno de ellos, porque sin duda, fue pena lo que sintió por ella para orillarlo a hacer algo de lo que ya empezaba a arrepentirse.

.

.

.

De nuevo les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia, espero les guste y la disfruten…

Hasta pronto.

.

.

.

.

ZEREZO KITTZZ.


	3. capitulo 3

** DISCLAIMER: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia que abajo leen si.**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Sin Remedio…**

.

.

Karin se quedó sin habla al escuchar esa voz tan ronca y varonil. Al principio no caviló bien las cosas, pero de inmediato, su cerebro maquinó la anterior conversación. _¿Sasuke Uchiha?_ De algún lado le sonaba ese nombre, aunque al instante descartó sus ideas, pues era sumamente descabellado que su hermana se relacionara con personas importantes, además casi podía jurar que se trataba de un _don nadie_.

Con ese pensamiento, siguió el largo camino que tenía por delante. Una sonrisa malévola adorno su rostro al imaginar las diversiones que se llevaría en esa semana.

¡_Pobre Sakura_! Se lamentó al saber lo que le esperaba.

.

.

Sasuke estaba más que enfurecido, viendo mosqueado el estrecho camino. Todo el recorrido le parecía igual, para él todos los árboles eran parecidos, al igual que el camino en mal estado en que se habían sumergido hacia algunos minutos.

Los baches cada vez eran más seguidos y difícilmente podía esquivarlos todos, y más aún, viendo la manera tan torpe en que trataba inútilmente de esquivarlos, claro que fracasaba la mayoría de las veces.

Suspiró con resignación y siguió observando. Se le hacía extraño no escuchar su voz estruendosa taladrándole los oídos, y es que no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de parloteos. Tayuya siempre respetaba su espacio, pensó lanzando una maldición en voz baja, ¿se había olvidado de Tayuya? Imaginó que a esas horas ya estaría histérica buscándolo y maldiciendo contra su persona, y como no hacerlo, si no se había mostrado para nada amable cuando ella le invito a viajar con él. En cierta forma la entendía pues a lo largo de su extenso "noviazgo" ella dedujo que no era una persona que le gustara la atención, ni sentirse presionado, pero por qué cojones se había impuesto para que la llevara a conocer a su familia cuando antes ni siquiera preguntaba por ellos.

Hasta hacía apenas unas semanas que se sintió en confianza para mencionar que su familia vivía en Tokio para que a los días empezara a hacer planes sobre boda poniéndolo sumamente furioso a tal grado de preguntarse si es que valía la pena seguir con ella a su lado. Cabía mencionar que él era una persona de valores inculcados y no pensaba dejarla tirada en la primera oportunidad, menos aún, al estarle negando las llamadas, para ponerse en contacto con él. Pero tenía razón en una cosa, peso al instante recapacitando, cuando le explicó que iría a visitar a sus padres ella sugirió la idea de informarlos de inmediato del compromiso y que mejor era que los dos lo hicieran.

A Sasuke no le agradó la idea, más al saber cómo reaccionarían sus padres, conociéndolos no se lo tomarían a la ligera. Su madre armaría todo un alboroto y pondría la casa de cabeza organizando su feliz boda.

Su padre, por otro lado, se lo tomaría con calma y a la primera oportunidad en que estuvieran a solas le preguntaría sin tapujos, si creía estar haciendo lo correcto.

Su hermano mayor, por 5 años, se mofaría en su cara y vería con detalle a la mujer que había engatusado a su estúpido hermano menor. Aunque Itachi era lo último que le importaba en esos momentos, el presente era más indescifrable como su próximo futuro en manos de esa loca, que prácticamente, lo había raptado en el mejor momento.

— _Genial —_ pensó sarcástico, lo que le faltaba, buscar excusas para su acomodada situación.

.

.

Sakura observaba tensa el extenso silencio del muchacho. Se puso eufórica cuando él le respondió de esa manera a su hermana Karin, pero cuando trató de agradecerle, él le volteó la cara, mostrándose serio y distante.

De ahí en adelante, guardó silencio, para demostrarle que si podía ser una persona centrada y mantenerse callada, como hacía rato él le había sugerido de manera nada amable.

Pero el silencio no era una de sus mejores armas y las palabras empezaban a gorgorear en su boca. Sin pensarlo, su frente se empezó a perlar de sudor, a pesar de la ligera llovizna que empezaba a caer, se deleitó viendo la nieve cubrir el parabrisas. A ella le encantaba la nieve, de niña hacia enormes monos y le ponía la ropa de su padre, aunque se llevara una reprimenda cuando la descubrían, valía la pena al ver sus hermosas creaciones, quizás por eso se dedico al arte después de su carrera fallida como patinadora artística.

Sus padres nunca aprobaron que ella se dedicara al patinaje, y el accidente que sufrió durante sus largos y tortuosos entrenamientos para participar en las olimpiadas estatales fue como una bendición para ellos, al demostrarle que debía dejar de correr peligros en esas resbaladizas y peligrosas pistas. Dejó el patinaje como una pasión prohibida y se concentró en otro de sus sueños. El arte, ganando una muy buena suma con sus creaciones, aunque a este le dedicaba muy poco tiempo, ya tenía obras muy interesantes.

Su trabajo como coordinadora de eventos se llevaba la mayoría de su tiempo, pero tenía una muy buena comisión, no podía quejarse, su vida era bastante ajetreada.

.

.

Después de unos minutos la paciencia de Sakura estaba por los suelos, quería hablar, tenía que hablar, así que se decidió por romper el tenso silencio.

— Y… ¿A dónde te ibas de viaje cuando te encontré?— preguntó la chica de cabellos rosas, viendo directo a los orbes de Sasuke, quien volteó al instante de escuchar su voz.

— Hmp, querrás decir cuando me secuestraste ¿no?— Habló sarcástico, dirigiéndole su mejor mirada de desdén.

— Sigues con eso— Resopló la chica, viéndolo con fastidio mal fingido.

— ¿Y qué quieres que diga? ¿Qué amablemente decidí acompañarte porque se me hacia mejor tu destino que el mío?— Negó levemente sobándose con insistencia el puente de la nariz.

— B-bueno, tanto como eso no, pero…—

— Mejor déjalo, no me apetece discutir en este momento.

— ¿Entonces cuando?— formuló ansiosa de escuchar esa voz tan ronca y aterciopelada.

— Quizás… Déjame pensarlo… — Guardó silencio unos segundos, para luego contestarle —Hn, nunca— zanjó volteándose a la ventana.

— Bien— dijo la chica indignada, — de todas maneras no creas que me importa, al contrario, mejor para mí, pero quiero que sepas que eres un maleducado, sin modales para tratar a las chicas. — aclaró, viendo de reojo como apretaba los puños casi haciéndose daño.

— ¿Por qué cojones no te callas y me dejas seguir pensando?— soltó entre dientes conteniendo la furia que ella le provocaba.

— Claro, como si fuera tan fácil dejar de hablar ¿no?— soltó claramente enojada. ¿Qué tenía de malo entablar conversación? Ese tipo era un antisocial, agregando a todas las anteriores virtudes que ella se había encargado de recalcarle.

— Quizás para ti no, pero para mí, es esencial. — Habló ya mas recompuesto al ver las muecas que ella hacía. Descubrió que esa mujer era transparente, ninguna de sus emociones se podía ocultar. En cambio él…

— Ya llegamos— mencionó Sakura con voz temblorosa, observando la enorme casa que se alzaba a escasos cinco metros de distancia.

Sasuke seguía enfrascado en las expresiones de la chica de repente su rostro se torno pálido y sus ojos se dilataron viendo la casa que tenían al frente.

Era grande, el modelo era poco tradicional, con sus techos rojos bordeados con ventanas antiguas, rodeada de un pequeño lago que se extendía por uno de los laterales. La casa no tenia ningunos de los lujos a los que él estaba acostumbrado pero no era desagradable.

Sakura apenas podía creer que estuviera ahí, después de sus sueños fallidos y sus ilusiones hechas añicos.

—Es… esta es la casa de mis padres— Habló Sakura para romper el tenso silencio que se había creado después de su pequeña discusión.

—Hmp— Fue todo lo que pudo decir, era obvio que la chica estaba tensa y nerviosa. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más duraría en apagar el coche y bajar, no tenía sentido retrasarlo por más tiempo. A paso veloz, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó, ya que sentía las piernas entumidas por estar tanto tiempo sentado.

Sakura observó asombrada como el moreno se bajaba sin cuidado, imitándolo en el proceso. Tenía que fingir que todo estaba bien y tratar de hacer que el concordara con el papel que le tenía asignado. Aunque era más fácil pensarlo que decirlo y llevarlo a cabo, en el transcurso del viaje lo estudió, y con las conclusiones que había sacado, se dio cuenta de que sería más difícil de lo que en un principio ingenuamente pensó.

.

.

Caminó a paso decidido hacia la puerta, notando como esta se abría con estrépito dejándola en shock al encontrarse a pocos centímetros del rostro sonriente y sonrojado de su madre. De inmediato supo la causa.

— Cariño que gusto tan enorme de tenerte en casa— Habló torpemente la rubia abrazándola con fuerza.

— Yo también me alegro mamá, solo que me estás asfixiando— Apenas pudo decir la chica con el rostro de un tono casi violáceo.

— ¡Oh! — soltó la rubia enérgicamente al tiempo que la soltaba, cuando Sakura pudo respirar con normalidad siguió el transcurso de la mirada de su madre.

— ¿No me digas que ese bombón es tu novio cariño?— Habló de nueva cuenta acercándose lo mejor que su estado le permitía al azabache.

— Muchacho, pero que guapo estás, pareces sacado de las revistas que compro para damas, venga, déjame darte un apretón— Escuchó a su madre decirle a Sasuke y este ni se inmutaba, al contrario le dedicaba una mirada fría carente de emociones.

A grandes zancadas se puso a un lado del chico, rogándole con la mirada que le siguiera el juego.

—El es Sasuke _Uchina_— Soltó Sakura queriendo sonar natural, para demostrar que sabía llevar la situación.

—Uchiha— Aclaro el pelinegro entre dientes con el ceño fruncido.

Sakura se sonrojó de pies a cabeza al darse cuenta de su error. Juraba que había escuchado su nombre cuando se lo dijo a Karin, se lamento no habérselo preguntado de nuevo. Afortunadamente su madre estaba bastante ebria como para notarlo.

— ¿Eres el novio de mi hija?— preguntó la rubia, mirándolos con picardía.

— Hmp— respondió Sasuke malhumorado.

Sakura enarcó una ceja al escuchar sus extensas palabras. Necesitaba con urgencia un diccionario, creyó tener uno en su recamara, en cuanto hubiera tiempo se lo prestaría para que le echara una leída.

—Ya veo, pues como ya debes imaginar muchacho, soy la madre de esta niña preciosa— Dijo despeinando la cabeza de su hija, — Mi nombre es Tsunade Senju y estoy encantada de conocerte, Sakura me ha hablado mucho de ti y me alegra saber que mi niña este tan enamorada de un hombre tan apuesto y caballeroso como tú... — Iba a seguir con su discurso incoherente cuando Sasuke la cortó.

— Mire señora Senju— recalco viendo con desaprobación el hecho de que estuviera tan bebida. Pero que podía esperar, si su hija era una delincuente que acababa de secuestrarlo. Enderezó la espalda para no sentirse tan afectado. —Me temo que el viaje ha sido muy largo y tedioso, aparte de incomodo, ahora lo que me apetecería es un baño caliente y una cama para descansar por un buen rato— Pausó al ver el gesto contrariado que le dedicaba su secuestradora. Olímpicamente la ignoró y se concentró en el rostro tan parecido al de ella — ¿Podría ofrecérmelos? — Finalizó.

— Oh si, por supuesto, ya creo las ganas que tienen de meterse a la _cama_— Agregó dando mayor énfasis a la última palabra —y quiero que sepan que ya tengo todo arreglado, desde que tu hermana Karin me llamo hace unas horas para informarme de tu acompañante Sakura— Esto último lo dijo viendo con diversión a la chica.

A Sakura, ese tono no le gustó para nada, pero esperaba que fueran solo palabras.

Sasuke ignoró a las dos mujeres, avanzando sin cuidado adentro de la estancia, la recorrió con la mirada y al instante su mirada se poso en su salvación. Nada podría afectar los planes que recién había hecho, tenía que alejarse de gente tan extraña.

.

Sakura notó enseguida el brillo que de pronto tomaron los orbes de Sasuke frunciendo el ceño al notar lo que instantes atrás el miraba. El teléfono.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginar lo que el planeaba, pero tenía que ser cautelosa, y actuar con cuidado para que al menos mantuviera su estancia por unos días, después algo se le tenía que ocurrir.

.

— Vamos— Dijo Tsunade avanzando por la escalera, —Los llevaré a su recamara— Agregó, viendo como el cuerpo de Sasuke se tensaba.

— ¿Nuestra recamara?— Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

— Claro, tu padre al principio se negaba, pero después aceptó que en estos tiempos la juventud es muy moderna y que ustedes querrían pasar sus vacaciones _juntos_ — Se disculpó abnegada al ver las caras pálidas de ambos.

— Disculpe señora, pero si ustedes no lo creen apropiado, me temo que sería mejor que me asignaran a otra habitación— Argumentó Sasuke, viendo sus planes acabados, tenía que poder alejarse de esa chica al menos por las noches. ¿Qué había de su privacidad? Él no pensaba compartirla con esa loca desconocida.

— Es verdad mamá— Trató de objetar la chica, pero la instante fue callada por una mirada de burla de Tsunade.

— ¡Bah! Tonterías, no sean tan tímidos que sé que a ustedes les encantaría pasar sus noches juntos— Empezó a decir sin volverse atrás mientras ambos la seguían de mala gana. —Además no quedan habitaciones disponibles, recuerda Sakura que no eres la única que tiene invitados— Con eso zanjó el tema y les enseñó la puerta de la habitación que Sakura reconocía.

Sasuke arrugó la nariz al sentir un olor pegajoso en el ambiente, si era sincero consigo mismo no era para nada desagradable, era el mismo aroma que distinguió en Sakura las veces que la tuvo relativamente cerca pero en ese cuarto estaba impregnado, ¿sería su perfume o su esencia? No lo sabía como tampoco imaginaba porque se preguntaba esas estupideces en esos momentos.

Tsunade los dejó solos. Sin despedirse, salió al encuentro de su preciado sake, se le hizo rara la manera de comportarse del novio de su hija, pero supuso que era solo su imaginación.

Sakura volteó al escuchar el estrepitoso ruido que originó la puerta al cerrarse sin cuidado. Su traicionera madre se fue sin darle oportunidad de preguntar por su padre, pero ya lo dejaría para otro momento, era tarde y tenía que arreglar ese asunto para poder descansar.

— Mira, sé que no es exactamente lo que planeé en un principio, pero te aseguro que no sabía nada al respecto— trato de justificarse Sakura viendo la cara de incredulidad que le dirigía el moreno.

— ¿De verdad? — soltó sarcástico tomando asiento en un pequeño sillón que adornada el cuarto que a su ver parecía casita de muñecas.

— Pues aunque lo dudes así es, ¡yo no sabía nada de esto!— Alegó poniéndose roja de la furia. — ¿Cómo podría saberlo?— trato de justificar pero el azabache la corto con otro comentario.

— ¿A qué edad dormías aquí? ¿A los 5?— dijo con burla observando cada detalle de la habitacion.

La pregunta hizo que se sintiera sumamente ofendida, y con unas ganas terribles de estrangularlo, pero se contuvo, ya que si lo asesinaba no podría llevar a cabo su farsa ¿pero que había de darle una paliza? Salió de sus pensamientos al verlo tumbarse cómodamente en la cama, ocupando la mayor parte del espacio.

— ¿Qué se supone que haces?— Le preguntó al verlo sacarse la chaqueta del traje y desabotonarse los tres primeros botones de la camisa.

A Sasuke le divirtió ver el rostro sonrojado de coraje contenido, más aún, por lo que sabía que vendría a continuación.

—Le dije a tu madre que quería descansar y así es— Empezó a decir, — Y no esperarás a que duerma en ese anticuado sillón de muñecas, porque desde ahora te informo que no lo haré— Observó como abría los ojos de manera exagerada, al igual que la boca, en un grato gesto de incredulidad. —Pero por otro lado, si me entregas las llaves del coche y me voy de este horrible lugar en medio de la nada, tal vez reconsidere dejarte tu hermoso cuarto de sueño rosa—pausó al momento que se levantaba y seguía su labor de deshacerse de la camisa, — Entonces, ¿me dejas irme?— Finalizó con esa pregunta que a su ver era decisiva en los siguientes días de su vida. Bastante tenía con los problemas que tendría a su vuelta con su novia para encima tener que soportar el compartir cuarto con esa niña.

— ¡Sabes que no puedo!— Exclamó Sakura, al borde de las lágrimas, — ¡No me hagas esto!— Rogó mostrándole la mortificación que sentía por esa actuada situación.

—Entonces tendrás que compartir tu cama Sakura— fue lo último que dijo, ignorando las suplicas de la chica.

.

.

Un agradecimiento muy especial a todas las personas que siguen mis fics.

Muchisimas gracias nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.

.

.

ZEREZO KITTZZ.


	4. capitulo 4

** Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia que abajo leen si.**

**Capítulo 4:**

**¡Buenos Días!**

.

.

— _Entonces, tendrás que compartir tu cama conmigo, Sakura…_— Esas palabras se repetían en su cabeza, taladrándole el cerebro y la escasa cordura que aún quedaba en ella.

Estaba segura que Kami-sama la quería castigar por haber osado en raptar a aquel hombre, pero como toda persona, creía que Kami no era tan malo, ¿verdad?

Volteó a verlo de reojo y al instante, un color carmín adornó sus pálidas mejillas. Y es que no era para menos, ya que tenía la visión más erótica que jamás hubiera imaginado en su vida: _el_ tipo ese, desnudándose lentamente frente a ella, «_y_ _de qué manera_»_,_ pensó, viéndolo embobada, aquella piel que poco a poco quedaba al descubierto.

Sasuke sentía su mirada penetrante, y sonrío con burla al ver el efecto que tenía en su captora, pero poco le duró el gusto, al recordar precisamente eso, que esa _molestia_ lo había secuestrado.

Recordar eso, fue suficiente para que su ceño se frunciera con rapidez, cambiando por completo su estado de ánimo.

Y mientras que Sakura seguía en el limbo, mirando absorta a un dios semidesnudo frente a ella, con esa espalda tan bien formada y esos hombros tan anchos… Bajó la mirada lentamente, hasta que se topó con _ese_ trasero que…

—Si sigues comiéndome con la mirada…— Miró detenidamente sus ojos brillosos por la excitación y sus mejillas sonrosadas, y no pudo evitar que su voz sonara ronca — No quedara nada de mi para tus absurdos propósitos— finalizó, volteándose para otro lado.

El limbo de Sakura se derrumbó al instante, y miró al pelinegro con reproche, para después, dar la media vuelta y salir _muy _avergonzada de su recamara.

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente al verla marchar enfadada, y pronto, caviló en lo que eso suponía… Estaba completamente solo en esa habitación rosa, con un teléfono con línea. Sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó hasta el, lo levantó y con prisas, marcó el número de Tayuya.

Al cuarto timbre, una voz somnolienta se puso al teléfono.

— ¿S- Si?— Respondió la voz clara de una mujer, y Sasuke supo que era el momento indicado.

— Tayuya…— Dijo y esperó que esta reconociera su voz, pero nada pasaba y comenzó a molestarse.

— ¿Sasuke?— Preguntó la voz confundida, pero no duró mucho, pues al escuchar la afirmación del moreno, de inmediato empezó a gritar histérica.

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?— Alcanzó a escuchar y pensaba cortarle su monólogo, para explicarse, pero ella siguió hablando sin control. — ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que pasé al llegar al estacionamiento y ver que no estabas ni tu ni mis maletas? ¡¿No, verdad? — Se respondió a sí misma. — ¡Pasé la peor vergüenza de mi vida, y para colmo, apagas el móvil para que no te moleste! — Empezó a sollozar, y Sasuke sin poder soportarlo alzó un poco la voz, solo lo suficiente para llamar la atención de su novia que no dejaba de acusarlo.

— Escucha, Tayuya— Tomó aire y continuó — No es lo que parece, y no tengo mucho tiempo, necesito que llames a la policía…— al escucharlo, Tayuya pegó un brinco en su sitio.

— ¡¿A la policía? ¡¿Estas herido? ¡¿Te asaltaron? ¡¿Dónde estás?— La voz de la mujer aumentaba conforme hablaba, haciendo que el chico resople con fastidio.

Tayuya era una mujer muy escandalosa y sumamente molesta, aun no entendía el impulso de pedirle matrimonio, pues era claro que apenas y podía tolerarla.

—Hmp, haces demasiadas preguntas y no tengo tiempo de responder…— La llamada se cortó abruptamente, cosa que le extrañó al pelinegro, que de inmediato, volteó para comprobar la línea.

— ¿Buscabas esto?— Preguntó su secuestradora, mirando de manera perspicaz al hombre que tenía enfrente.

Sasuke ni se inmutó por la furia que de pronto ella le demostraba, miró con recelo el cable que ella portaba en manos: el cable que daba línea al teléfono.

— Eres… — pausó viendo con rencor la mirada de aburrimiento que Sakura le dedicaba y sin poder contenerse soltó. —Eres una verdadera _molestia_…—para acto seguido, tumbarse en la cama y cubrirse por completo con las mantas.

Sakura lo miraba incrédula, ¿eso era todo? ¿Decirle que era una molestia y echarse a dormir, dejándola con la palabra en la boca?

— Maldito tipo…— Murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que Sasuke escuchara y frunciera el ceño. La chica sacó una enorme manta del closet, y como pudo, se acomodó en el sillón.

Pero no podía dormir en ese espacio tan pequeño, ¿desde cuándo tenía ese silloncito? No lo recordaba con exactitud, pero poco le importaba, pues sentía los músculos adormecidos por la mala postura en la que se encontraba.

Volteó de nuevo a la cama, y su coraje aumentó al ver al tipo ese, tan a gusto en su cama y durmiendo de lo más cómodo, sin nada, ni _nadie_, que le molestara.

Se levantó de un salto, enfurecida y sin pensarlo, se lanzó sin delicadeza en la cama, ocasionando que Sasuke despertara muy alterado, mirando a todos lados.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios suce…?— Lanzó una maldición al sentir unos pies pequeños y muy fríos meterse entre sus piernas.

Sakura se acurrucó más en la fuente que generaba ese calor y ese aroma tan embriagante, estaba muy cómoda y nada podía perturbar sus dulces sueños…

A Sasuke le salió un tic en la ceja izquierda al notar el bulto que originalmente no dormía con él en la cama, no hacía falta destaparla para saber _quién_ era, aunque pensándolo bien, no le caería mal que la destaparan, para que sintiera el frío al que lo estaba sometiendo con sus pies congelados.

Y sin remordimiento alguno, el pelinegro le quitó el cobertor con el que se cubrían ambos y se envolvió así mismo con el, mientras que la pelirrosa se retorcía en su lugar buscando calor. Sasuke se dio cuenta de la mala idea que tuvo al jalarle la manta, al sentirse de pronto asfixiado por unos pequeños brazos que se ceñían alrededor de su espalda baja. Como pudo, trató de zafarse, cosa que resultó inútil, pues con cada movimiento que hacía por intentar liberarse, la mujer se apretaba más a él, con una fuerza endemoniada. No tuvo más remedio que apretar los dientes y tratar de dormir lo que quedaba de noche.

.

.

— _Bobo_…— susurró la pelirrosa entre sueños, acurrucándose más en el delicioso conforte que le daba su enorme oso. De pronto, el oso ya no era tan suave como recordaba, ni tenía su pancita tan dura ¿o sí? No, _Bobo_ no iba al gimnasio ¿verdad?

— ¿Bobo?— Estúpida _molestia,_ que se atrevía a llamarlo de esa manera tan vergonzosa y denigrante. Hacía rato que había amanecido y él aún no podía librarse de las garras de esa mujer. ¿Sería luchadora? La fuerza con que lo apresaba no era normal, y para colmo, se le veían muy pocas ganas de despertar.

— Hey, despierta…— Dijo el pelinegro y comenzó a zarandearla.

— _Bobo_, estate quieto…— Seguía murmurando incoherencias, hasta que cayó en cuenta de un detalle: _Bobo_, su enorme oso de peluche, estaba en su departamento, aparte de eso, su _Bobo_ no se movía, ni siquiera podía hacerlo y mucho menos podría zarandearla con tanta brusquedad, entonces ¿A qué, o _quién_, estaba abrazando? _« ¡Oh no por favor, Kami, que no sea lo que estoy pensando…! »_

Sus orbes jade empezaron a abrirse con lentitud, temiendo la imagen con la que se podría encontrar…

— ¡Maldición, maldición!— profirió en voz muy baja, y miró con temor lo que tenía bien sujeto: Frente a ella, estaba el tipo que había secuestrado, y por su semblante, no parecía de muy buen humor, ¿acaso podía pasarle algo peor…?

— ¡Buenos días, Sakura…!— se escuchó la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a una pelirroja que vestía muy extravagante para ser esas horas de la mañana.

— ¡Karin!— exclamó Sakura, aún sin poder desenredarse de las piernas del pelinegro.

Si Karin aún tenía dudas sobre el "_novio_" de su hermana, con esta escena se le despejaron…

.

.

.

.

.

Un gusto para mi dejarlos con un nuevo capitulo de esta emocionante historia.

Nos leemos en el proximo,

.

.

Zerezo kittzz.

.

.

.


End file.
